


run your fingers thru my hair

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Taka braids Mondo’s hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: A short gift fic for my friends.Mondo lets Kiyotaka braid his hair.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	run your fingers thru my hair

It was late at night. Mondo was getting sleepier by the second and he was unsure if the same was to be said for Kiyotaka, for he sat behind him on the bed braiding his hair with quick fingers.

The biker let out a content sigh and leaned back into Taka’s touch. 

All Kiyotaka was doing was loosely braiding the other’s hair, admiring it for about ten seconds, un-doing it and then repeating the process. Mondo’s hair was naturally curly and with all this braiding and unbraiding, it was beginning to get wavy as well.

Suddenly, he broke away from his usual routine and combed his fingers through Mondo’s long locks. It made Mondo close his eyes gently.

“Your hair is very soft,” Taka exclaimed. “You should wear it down more often, bro!”

Mondo chuckled weakly. “I will if ya promise to braid it…” he mumbled. At this point, he was practically laying his head down on the moral compass’s lap. 

Kiyotaka began to braid his hair once more. “Why, of course!”

From then on, their little routine continued until Mondo finally felt himself relax and drift off to sleep… the feeling of Taka’s fingers running across his scalp calmed his nerves down… 

...

...


End file.
